The present disclosure relates generally to the field of calcium sulfate-based products and manufacturing, and more particularly to calcium sulfate whiskers, composites, and methods for making the same.
Various fillers are known for use as reinforcement, opacification and/or additives in composites, paint, coatings, papermaking, and plastics. For example, fillers such as fiberglass, carbon black, calcium carbonate, silica, talc, kaolin, and aluminum hydroxide are currently used in these applications. However, fibrous fillers generally provide improved stiffness, strength, and thermal stability properties to composites, as compared to particulate and platelet shaped fillers.
Single crystal fibers, also known as “whiskers,” have been shown to provide improved properties in composites as compared to traditional fibers. For example, whiskers may provide improved surface quality and aesthetics for composites, because they are typically finer and smoother than fibers. Whiskers may also provide improved dimensional and thermal stability, increased strength and toughness, and higher fluidity (e.g., for improved mold casting). However, whiskers are difficult to economically manufacture, due to the slow growth rate of whiskers. Moreover, traditional whiskers may display undesirable defects/flaws and whisker geometry, as well as limited strength and robustness.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved whiskers and composites made therewith, as well as for methods for manufacture of the same.